The End of ze Supernatural World
by HuntressofDarkness91
Summary: yeah...i was bored. U have to have seen the original end of ze world to understand this. OneShot


**I was extremely bored last Sunday and decided to busy myself with…_this_, and just to let you know DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "THE END OF ZE WORLD"!!! Well… you can still read it, but you won't know what's going on. And a warning, if u don't like language, don't watch the original vid.**

**And I have cut down the swearing in this version, so if u like the original, u know where to add in the words…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sam or Dean...DIE KRIPKE!!!!!!!!!!! And definitely don't own "The end of ze world" the person who did that thing is much crazier than i…. that's all I have to say. **

**SNSNSN**

"**The End of ze Supernatural World"**

SNSNSN

"Aw come on Sammy, no more research, please." An exasperated Dean Winchester complained to his younger brother as the Impala pulled into the parking lot of a small town library.

"Dean, stop bein a baby, if we want to solve this case we need to do some more research." Sam replied unbuckling his seat-belt.

"But why a _library_? I mean it always has to be quiet, and there's so many…books."

"Well, that's generally why people go there. Beside, I don't think you've read an entire book since you got out of high-school."

The elder Winchester smirked, "Little bro, you give me waaay too much credit, it's really been since, hmmm…probably kindergarten, one of those beginner 5 sentence books about that dude Dick and his friend Jane… man, I remember thinking he was a lucky , gettin a like that, he totally didn't deserve her…… Anyway, can't you do your super geek boy thing and look it up on your computer?"

Sam briefly dreamed up an image of a 6 year-old Dean being envious of a fictional character, but quickly cleared his head of the thought, "The Internet doesn't always have all the answers, Dean."

"Yes it does!" he replied defensively, referring to the fact that "bustyasianbeauties " had a whole list of sister sites.

"Alright, fine, you know what? Here, take the laptop, see what you can find. I'm goin in the library to look the Old Fashioned way, I need a break from your sarcasm anyway." Sam retorted, getting out of the car and half slamming the door behind him.

As soon as Sam left, Dean leaned his seat back and pulled the laptop onto his lap. _Ah Sammy, when will you learn_ Dean thought to himself, telling him to do research was like telling a demon to exorcise itself; it just didn't happen. _It's You Tube time._

After surfing the site for a while, Dean came to the "most played" page and scrolled down, there were a few funny looking ones and a few looking ones, but one video in particular caught his eye. It was entitled, "The end of ze world."

Intrigued, Dean clicked on the link and listened as some random crazy guy dictated how stupid everyone in the world is, because they sent 'nukes' flyin all over the place.

With the choice words, and animation that looked like it had been done by a five year-old, Dean Winchester sat in the driver's seat of his Impala laughing his head off.

When it ended, it took him a full minute to stop laughing, but he decided once wasn't enough, and moved his mouse over to the "play again" button. Just as he was about to click it Sam's laptop produced a pop-up that read, **"Warning! Battery power extremely low! Initializing hibernation…"**

"What the…" Dean swore as the computer shut itself off. He practically slammed the lid shut in frustration. _Dammit Sam, why don't you ever charge this thing?_

And so, Dean Winchester sat in his car brooding, he tried turning on the radio to listen to some music but he couldn't find any good stations. He tried making some stupid noises that were supposed to be funny, but it was no use, he was doomed to boredom until Sam got back.

Then, all of a sudden, he got an idea. If he couldn't watch, "The end of ze world" then he'd make his own!

Quickly he got out a pen and a notebook that Sam conveniently kept in his bag and began to draw.

"hokay, so, here's America." He began in an obnoxious accent, drawing a very vague shape of the country. "Man, that is a sweet country you might say…WRONG!" he said making a big X on the picture. "Alright, ruling out famine and disease spreading into the land, the stock marked becoming crashed, the ists winning the war against us, and a big gigantic earth quake being splitting up the entire country," he quickly drew these things, "We're definitely going to all get possessed…by demons." He illustrated with a drawing of a demon pouring itself into person. "Ok so basically we've got Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Demi-gods, Zombies, Wendigos, Daveas, and us hunters…with guns…" he drew stick figures of what each creature (including him and Sam) looks like, "We got about 26 hundred more than anybody else, including the colt…whatever, anyway, one day we decide those Demonic sons of bitches are goin down, so we fire our guns at the demons." Dean said as he drew stick figures of him and Sam the demons.

"While the bullets are on their way, the demons are like 'Shit, who the hell is at us…oh well POSSESS ALL THE PSYCHICS AND FORM THE ARMY!!!" Dean drew a bunch of demons and psychics (since they totally look different that regular people) in army gear, he continued

"Then the Vampires are like 'Shit guys, we got the bullets are coming, bite all the people you can!...'"

'But it's, like, day time'

"….well have a nap, THEN GO AND BITE ALL THE PEOPLE YOU CAN!!!" he drew a bunch of vampires biting a crowd of people.

"Mean while, the Daveas are down there like WTF mate, the Werewolves and Wendigos started eatin a bunch of people, so now we've got people being they are possessed and everywhere."

"The Zombies are like, 'BLAAAAH WE'RE THE UNDEAD!!!'"

"The Demi-gods are like 'bout that time eh chaps?...'

'Righto'"

"So now all the hunters are like, 'Aw , we're dumbasses.'"

"Gordon's sittin in jail, like 'What's going on eh?

"The Daveas are still like WTF?"

"John (wherever he is) is laughing at us, because he always knows what's goin on and NEVER FRICKEN TELLS US!!! "

"And a whole -load of regular ghost are like, 'Well screw that'"

"So now we've got ecto-plasmic winter and everyone's or possessed, save for the Daveas, who are still like WTF...but they'll be soon…dumbass shadow demons."

"But assuming we don't get ourselves killed, possessed, or whatever other bad can happen, all us hunters have to worry about is, all the rock music becoming over kill from all the rap crap, hippity- hoppity, and maybe all the beer suddenly dissippearing off the face of the earth, and —" Dean never got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Uhh, Dean?" Sam had just opened the Impala's passenger door, heard Dean rambling on about ecto-plasmic winter and saw the notebook page in his hand covered in creepy doodles of people, "What are you doing?"

Dean froze, he couldn't think of a way to explain this one. He tore the piece of paper out of the notebook as fast as he could and shoved it in his pocket, "Uhh…nothing…" he handed the now blank notebook to Sam, "You should…uh…charge your computer when we get back to the motel…it's, uh, out of batteries." He said awkwardly.

Sam stared at his brother, "Yeah, ok…I think I will." He said blinking in confusion.

Not another word was spoken between the Winchester brothers as the Impala drove off into the afternoon, an awkward haze seemed to fall on the brothers and was not broken until they reached the hotel.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asked as he got out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"About that…thing, earlier…" there was a long pause "Never speak of it again."

A smile crept its way across Sam's face as he tried to contain a laugh, and he nodded in understanding. Then, he followed his brother to their hotel room to continue the almost-forgotten hunt.

The End

**SNSNSN**

**I was laughing the whole time I wrote this, but I must say I really didn't like the way it ended.**

**Anyway, Reviews, as always, are appreciated, but not necessary, I wrote this story for fun and I hope you enjoyed readin it as much as I enjoyed writin it.**

**Thanks for Readin!!!**

—**HoD91**


End file.
